Sin amores de oficina
by Disc Zu
Summary: Mal día para intentar cortejar a la secretaria Honda Tohru; es bien sabido que el malhumor de cierto joven solo empeora cuando llueve.
**Disclaimer:** _Yo no lucro escribiendo esta historia, los personajes principales no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Sin amores de oficina**

Seguía lloviendo.

Kyou soltó un bufido exasperado cuando se percató de la gotera en la cocina. Todo la maldita noche lloviendo y ahora eso.  
Como medida de contención colocó un recipiente que encontró en un cajón. Arreglaría la gotera después, una vez que dejara de llover, aunque el cielo tan gris no presagiaba que pararía pronto y eso al joven lo ponía de malas.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde que la maldición había llegado a su final, ahora vivía lejos de la casa Sohma, entrenaba en un dōjō que no era el de Kazuma y estaba rodeado de gente completamente diferente. Sin embargo, parecía que algo no había cambiado; el malhumor y la debilidad que le generaban los días de lluvia. Apenas se había levantado de la cama y ya se sentía como si lo hubieran molido a patadas después de un pesado día de entrenamiento.

Con fatiga abrió la puerta del pequeño refrigerador en la cocina y tomó el medio litro de leche que encontró dentro. Bebió directo de la botella, no encontraba siquiera la energía y ánimo para seguir los protocolos de etiqueta y servirse en un vaso. Dejo la botella a medio tomar sobre el comedor, se sentó en la silla más cercana y rendido dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué se había levantado de la cama a sabiendas de su estado? ¡Ah sí! No quería perder su entrenamiento del día.

Suspiró. Era inútil esforzarse. No iría al dōjō; La lluvia incesante lo obligaba a reconocerse incompetente para las artes marciales durante el día.

—¡Kyou-kun! Lo siento mucho, me quede dormida, ahora estoy bajando a preparar el desayuno —exclamó su compañera mientras daba pasos presurosos por la escalera.

Apenas hubo atravesado el umbral de la cocina Tohru se quedó inmóvil al ver a su novio con tal desanimo tumbado sobre la mesa. Kyou siempre tan enérgico por las mañanas, verlo así le causaba gran desconcierto.

—Ni te preocupes que estoy bien —exclamó éste adivinando la reacción de la chica —.Es solo la lluvia.

—¿La lluvia? ammmm... —reflexionó para sí misma —, ¡ah!… ¡La lluvia! ¿Kyou-kun te sigues sintiendo mal con la lluvia? A pesar de que… esto… —se quedó muda súbitamente pensando que tocar un tema tan delicado no sería lo más conveniente en ese momento.

—¿De qué no estoy maldito? —terminó Kyou su frase —. Bueno pues así parece, también lo acabó de descubrir.

La preocupación de Tohru al ver al chico en semejante estado de cansancio se reflejó inmediatamente en su rostro. Había supuesto que su desagrado por el agua se había marchado cuando se rompió el vínculo con sus otras formas, aunque en realidad no lo había podido comprobar hasta ahora.

Kyou quién había dirigido la vista hacia ella suspiró irritado; preocuparla solo lo hacía sentir peor consigo mismo.

—¡Ei! te dije que estoy bien así que déjalo ir ¿Quieres? Estoy más que acostumbrado a esto, no es como que me esté pasando nada grave.

Tohru se impresionó por un momento. Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que el joven le habló con tanta rudeza. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que el malhumor de su novio solo se debía a la impotencia de éste al sentirse mal. Esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo a pesar de su estado de preocupación. No quería empeorar su día ¿cierto?

—Ok, ¿Entonces qué vas a querer desayunar hoy? —exclamó ella con toda calma.

—Lo que sea, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo. De cualquier forma no iré a entrenar hoy. Entras hasta dentro de una hora y media ¿no?

Tohru lo miró detenidamente; Kyou amaba entrenar. No ir a entrenar significaba que él estaba sintiéndose realmente mal.

—¿Sería bueno que me quedara también? Puedo llamar al trabajo y decir que…

—No hace falta. —dijo Kyou levantándose con pesar de la mesa.

—Ah… está bien. De cualquier forma si necesitas algo mientras no estoy aquí dejaré el celular encendido todo el día y ya sabes que puedes marcarme en cualquier momento.

—Entendido —dijo Kyou haciendo un gesto con su mano al tiempo que salía de la cocina —. Avísame cuando esté listo el desayuno, estaré en el sofá.

Kyou debió alertar a su novia del piso resbaloso de la cocina a causa de la gotera, y también sobre el traste que dejó en medio de ésta para evitar que el agua siguiera mojándolo todo. Pero no lo hizo, así que cuando escucho el estrepitoso sonido de trastes cayendo y probablemente la misma Tohru que también caía al suelo, su humor empeoro junto con su sentimiento de culpabilidad por causarle aquellos malos ratos a la distraída chica.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡No hace falta que vengas! —gritó ella desde el suelo de la cocina. En un intento por no importunar más a su novio.

Pero ¿cómo no iba ir a ayudarla?  
Por mal que se sintiera, esa era una idea que no tenía lugar en la cabeza del chico.

* * *

Todo el camino al trabajo la pasó pensando en él. La lluvia parecía haberse intensificado, aún a pesar de eso Tohru rogaba porque escampara pronto y así Kyou-kun pudiera regresar a su habitual humor, aunque el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras y no daba indicios de que la lluvia pararía en el día. La chica se lamentó. Detestaba no poder hacer nada para ayudar a la gente, en especial detestaba no poder ayudarlo a él.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que casi se olvida de bajarse en su parada del tren. Todavía tenía que caminar diez minutos antes de llegar al edificio donde trabajaba.

Tohru había tardado un tiempo en encontrar un trabajo de tiempo completo desde que se había mudado, sin embargo hacía cuatro semanas había tenido la suerte de recibir una muy tentativa oferta de empleo como secretaría en un gran corporativo. Por supuesto que ella había aceptado de inmediato.  
Dado su carácter le encantaba su empleo, más aún cuando anteriormente siempre había desarrollado trabajos pesados, lo único que la contrariaba un poco era el tener que ir vestida formalmente todos los días puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a calzar zapatos altos y tener que colocar maquillaje en su rostro todas las mañanas. Sin embargo una vez vestida le encantaba el sentirse tan elegante. Ese día en particular a causa de la lluvia en lugar de llevar una habitual falda, vestía un distinguido pantalón negro que contrastaba con su blusa azul.

La chica pasó la caseta de vigilancia y antes de entrar al edificio sacudió su paraguas rosa para evitar que éste goteara mucho en el interior. Tomó el asesor al cuarto piso rumbo a su oficina.

—¡Hola Yumiko-chan! —saludó al ver que su compañera había llegado antes que ella.

Yumiko respondió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

El jefe directo de Tohru tenía renombre en la empresa, antes de ella solo había sido Yumiko quien trabajaba para él, pero dado que el trabajo se acumulaba por montones bajo las narices de ésta se le había autorizado a tener una segunda secretaria. Aunque Tohru aún estaba en entrenamiento, y parecía ser torpe para cierta clase de trabajos, resultaba ser de gran ayuda dado su empeño.

Apenas se hubo sentado Tohru cuando la puerta de la oficina se volvió abrir. Era Harada, la persona para quien ambas secretarias trabajaban.

—Buenos días Izumi-san —dijó el empresario al entrar y ver a su fiel asistente. Luego volteó a ver a Tohru y un leve sonrojo pareció aparecer en los pómulos de éste —Buenos días Honda-san

—Ahhh… Buenos días

—Lamento llegar pidiéndoles trabajo, pero por favor cancelen mis citas de esta tarde con los proveedores. Con esta lluvia la ciudad esta echa un desastre y no llegaré jamás. Honda-san, sería bueno que usted lo hiciera, un poco de práctica no cae mal a nadie. —le guiñó un ojo.

Tohru solo dejo salir un "Ahhhh" confundido. Aún no había hablado directamente con los proveedores y clientes y no sabía muy bien la clase de trato que debía manejar.

—No hay ningún problema. Yo le explicaré —dijo Izumi al ver la confusión de su compañera.

—Con esa manera tan formal que tiene para hablarle a la gente confió en que lo hará a la perfección —sonrió. Pareció perderse unos instantes en sus pensamientos, luego sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la voz —. Bueno eso sería. Con permiso. —atravesó la habitación hasta una puerta al fondo, cruzó el umbral que separaba los dos cuartos y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Las chicas permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, ambas organizando sus tareas del día. Luego Yumiko volteó a ver a Tohru con una sonrisa traviesa, no hace mucho tiempo que se conocían pero ya se habían ganado su confianza mutua.

—Tienes suerte. Creo que le gustas.

—Ehhh… ¿cómo?

—A Harada-san. Creo que le gustas.

Tohru miró a su compañera con la boca abierta, era evidente que aquel comentario la sorprendía en demasía.

—¿Cómo dices eso? —exclamó una muy nerviosa Tohru.

—Bueno es que se emboba un poco cuando te mira, siempre es amable pero últimamente me ha parecido exagerado —se quedó callada un momento hurgando en sus pensamientos —. Créeme llevó un tiempo trabajando para él y nunca lo había visto comportarse así—Yumiko se percató de lo incomodo que le resultó la idea a Tohru —. ¿Cómo? Si mis sospechas fueran ciertas y él te hiciera alguna clase de propuesta ¿le dirías que no? Es apuesto, amable, tiene un buen empleo y es apenas un par de años más grande que tú. Tienes suerte, muchas mujeres en la corporación lo aman en secreto.

Tohru se sonrojó. Tomo una bocanada de aire. No es que Harada-san no fuera apuesto, era solo que jamás le había cruzado por su mente semejante idea… y bueno, en tal caso Kyou-kun era mucho más apuesto.

—Si ese fuera el caso le diría que no. —dijó Tohru muy decidida a lo que su compañera solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa preguntándose qué clase de mujer en su sano juicio rechazaría a un hombre como Harada.

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Sera acaso que tienes novio?

Las chicas no habían hablado de su situación sentimental actual por el simple hecho de que no se había prestado la ocasión para tal conversación.

—Sí que tengo. —exclamó Tohru ligeramente apenada.

—… ¡Pero Tohru-kun nunca me habías dicho nada de eso! —exclamó Yumiko fingiendo indignación. Era una chica muy alegre y fácil de llevar —. Bueno, entonces tendrás que estar realmente enamorada de él como para rechazar a un partido como ese…. ¡Ah! Ahora solo me siento mal por el pobre Harada-san, espero que aun así no se rinda contigo, quien sabe, talvez te haga cambiar de opinión respecto a tu actual relación.

Tohru pensó que eso no sería posible ni en un millón de años. Luego miró por la ventana como la lluvia azotaba fuertemente contra el vidrio y sus pensamientos se desviaron. Pobre Kyou-kun, debía de estar sintiéndose terrible. Quizá de regreso podría pasar a comprar lo necesario para hacerle uno de sus platillos favoritos. Eso debería de alegrar un poco su día ¿no?

—Pero bueno, cambiando el tema, ahora te explicaré un poco sobre los proveedores del corporativo —interrumpió sus pensamientos Yumiko.

—Ah… sí, muchas gracias por tu tiempo. —contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Para la hora de la comida la lluvia había disminuido considerablemente. Esto había conseguido mejorar un poco el estado físico de Kyou, más no su malhumor. Además, como era un chico poco acostumbrado al ocio sus pensamientos divagaban.

— _Ahhh… Tohru-kun como secretaria, eso es definitivamente algo que quisiera ver… ¡Kyonkichi gran egoísta!"_

No sabía por qué recordaba esa conversación que había tenido lugar hace tres semanas con Shigure al teléfono. No es que él hubiera querido hablar con él en primer lugar, pero Tohru había insistido tanto en pasarle la llamada que había terminado por aceptar solo por darle el gusto a ella.

— _Si Tohru-kun fuera mi secretaría admito que aprovecharía mi situación como su jefe para intentar de todo con ella_ —Shigure había pausado esperando escuchar algún reclamo molesto por parte de Kyou. Como no obtuvo la respuesta esperada decidió seguir insistiendo —. _Aunque probablemente ella siendo tan atolondrada par algunas cosas ni siquiera se percataría de mis intenciones, lo cual por supuesto solo alimentaría más mis falsas ilusiones._

Kyou sabía que lo único que Shigure había intentado en aquella ocasión era provocarlo, muy típico de él, sin embargo había decidido no inmutarse y había continuado escuchando las tonterías que éste le decía, más que todo porque Tohru lo había estado observando con los ojos brillando de alegría, sin duda creyendo que hablaban de cuanto se había extrañado el uno al otro.

— _Con algo de suerte conseguiría que Tohru-kun se enamorara de mí. Aunque no sería muy difícil dado que ella siempre ve lo mejor en las personas y considerando que un idiota como tú, que no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres, es la única competencia._

Kyou sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquella conversación de su cabeza. Si no le había molestado entonces ¿por qué tendría que molestarlo ahora?

—Estúpido Shigure —murmuró Kyou.

Mejor dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. El joven encendió el televisor en un intento por distraerse pero de poco ayudo.

Lo peor de todo es que era cierto, Tohru era tan distraída que podría tener una fila de hombres tras de ella y ni siquiera percatarse de eso. ¿No era Momiji prueba de ello?  
Luego recordó lo guapa que la había visto esta mañana al irse, quizá era eso lo que lo tenía pensando en tanta bobada; siempre era él quien salía primero de casa por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de apreciar lo mucho que se arreglaba Tohru para ir a trabajar, lo cual el joven suponía era normal tratándose de una secretaria, que por cierto cuando hablaba del trabajo siempre mencionaba lo bien que la trataban sus compañeros, incluido su jefe. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? Ah… ¡sí!... Harada-san.

Estúpido Harada, de seguro era un patán con aires de grandeza.

Algo como un gruñido involuntario salió de entre sus labios. No podía más que pensar en el imbécil de Harada tratando de conquistar a su ingenua novia, y en ésta que despistadamente continuaba alimentando las ilusiones de su jefe.

Todo era culpa de Shigure por meterle esa clase de ideas en la cabeza, pero se las cobraría algún día de estos.

Miró la hora. Tohru salía de trabajar a las cuatro de la tarde, faltaba un par de horas.

Quizá era buena idea esperarla fuera del trabajo para regresar juntos, ya la lluvia disminuía y pasarla en casa tampoco le estaba haciendo mucho bien, además ¿Qué no se supone que los novios hagan esa clase de cosas de vez en cuando? Recordaba la ubicación del trabajo de cuando la había acompañado a su primera entrevista. Algo retirado pero fácil de llegar. Probablemente no le permitirían el acceso así que tendría que esperar afuera, en la lluvia, que para ese entonces calculaba ya no sería mucha lluvia… aunque esperar en la lluvia no era tan buena idea para el antiguo poseído por el gato, y pudiera ser que solo lograra preocupar más a Tohru por el simple hecho de estar ahí a sabiendas de que se sentía mal. No, sí era buena idea, tenía un paraguas como defensa y la lluvia nunca lo había imposibilitado a un estado grave, además Tohru se alegraría de verlo.

Sí, sí, sí. Era buena idea; por ser buen novio y para nada porque estuviera celoso.

...

A las tres y media de la tarde Kyou abandonaba su casa muy decidido a espantar por las buenas, o por las malas, a cualquiera que se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en Tohru con otras intenciones.  
Aunque para su mala suerte seguía lloviendo no había marcha atrás; las palabras de Shigure habían continuado taladrando en sus pensamientos y sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, porque todo estaba en orden ¿cierto?

A pesar de sentirse considerablemente débil Kyou hizo su camino al trabajo de su novia a buen ritmo, eso sí, su malhumor no lo abandonaba ni por un instante así que maldecía internamente a cualquiera que se atrevía a estorbar su camino. Cuando llegó al edificio del corporativo faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro de la tarde, como era de suponerse no logró pasar de la caseta de vigilancia por no tener asuntos empresariales que atender dentro.

 _Estúpido vigilante._

El joven calculó que a lo mucho solo tendría que esperar diez minutos fuera, considerando el tiempo que a la chica le tomaría salir del edificio.

No fueron ni siente minutos cuando alcanzó a divisar a Tohru quien caminaba distraída hacía la salida dónde él la esperaba. Kyou se relajó un poco al ver que iba acompañada de otra mujer, y no de un hombre como él hubiera temido.

Sin embargo, y un poco desgraciadamente para el jefe de Tohru, éste había elegido el peor día para intentar acercarse a la chica con otras intenciones. Caminaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de las dos secretarias, aunque no podía decirse que iba junto a ellas.  
¿Hablarle o no hablarle?, ¿invitarla a salir o no invitarla a salir?, ¿hablarle o no hablarle?...

Hablarle.

Mala decisión.

—Honda-san —se animó a llamar la atención de la chica, un poco nervioso pero con voz firme —. ¿Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?

La joven al voltear y descubrir que era su jefe quién había dicho estas palabras no disimuló su sorpresa y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar las palabras de su amiga aquella mañana. Volteó a ver a Yumiko con un poco de nerviosismo, pero esta solo sonreía divertida por la situación.

—Te lo dije ¿No te lo dije? —murmuró esta tan quedamente que solo Tohru fue capaz de escucharla —. Bueno Tohru-kun, yo tengo algo de prisa así que es mejor que me vaya —dijo esta vez en voz alta para asegurarse de que su jefe la escuchara al despedirse —, ten cuidado al regresar a casa. Hasta mañana a usted también Harada-san.

—Ah sí, hasta mañana. Tenga cuidado.

Tohru estaba incomoda. Se acercó a su jefe tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, aunque no era muy buena para ello y esto se reflejaba en sus manos las cuales movía ansiosamente una contra la otra.

—¿Quería hablar de algo conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal?

—Ahhh no se preocupe. No es nada como eso, hasta la fecha usted ha demostrado ser una excelente trabajadora. Lo que quiero decirle no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo…

 _¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no!_

Kyou apretó los puños y la vena de su sien saltó. A la mierda con el vigilante. Dejo caer el paraguas quién sabe dónde, ya no le importaba mojarse un poco.

—Espere joven, no puede pasar. —gritó la persona en la caseta al ver como el chico saltaba con dificultad la barra de control peatonal.

Kyou no le prestó importancia. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas y echando humo por las orejas en dirección a su novia quién se encontraba platicando con quien fuera que fuese ese _tipo_.

El joven Sohma no era en realidad un chico lo que se dijera celoso, sin embargo si algo ingenuo y explosivo, con un primo bastante fastidioso que se divertía inflándole la cabeza con cuentos donde él siempre terminaba perdiendo el amor de su vida, al cual hay que tener en cuenta llego a creer que nunca encontraría y por lo cual no permitiría que tan fácilmente pretendieran quitárselo. Consideremos también que la lluvia no ayudaba a su buen humor y que había esperado todo el día en casa fastidiado de no poder hacer ninguna actividad física.

Kyou alcanzó a Tohru y posó su mano en el hombro de ella justo al momento que Harada balbuceaba algo de si tenía planes para el sábado, en cualquier caso la joven se desconcertó tanto al sentir el tacto de su novio y comprobar que se trataba de él que no escucho la pregunta de su interlocutor.

—¡Ah Kyou-kun!... pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kyou ni siquiera volteó a verla, miraba con lo que parecían los ojos en llamas al jefe de Tohru.

Harada tenía suerte de que las miradas no mataran y de que Kyou se encontrará en tal estado de agotamiento físico como para ponerle una seria tunda.

Le podía poner una tunda, pero no sería tan seria.

—¿Qué es Tohru? ¿Qué no puedo venir por ti de vez en cuando? ¿O qué pasa? —contestó sin disimular la molestia en su voz y sin dejar de ver con ojos desafiantes al hombre frente a ellos.

Harada se sorprendió un poco. ¿La había llamada así por su nombre a secas?

—Ah no por eso. Es que esta mañana parecías tan agotado y ahora estas aquí ¿No traes paraguas? Te estas mojando todo y… —dijo una muy preocupada Tohru tratando de cubrir a su novio con su propio paraguas.

—Traía paraguas pero lo tiré por ahí… como sea… ¿quién es éste? —dijo sin apartar la mirada de aversión del joven empresario.

Tohru se apenó un poco de la manera de expresarse de su novio sobre su jefe. Pero lo excusaba porque sabía que se encontraba de mal humor.

—Ah lo siento por mi falta de cortesía. Kyou-kun él es Harada-san, trabajamos juntos. Harada-san él es Sohma Kyou.

Kyou maldijo a Shigure por haber inventado un cuento que de hecho encajaba con la realidad. Era obvio a metros de distancia que _ese_ tipo había estado por invitar a salir a Tohru.

—¡Ah! Encantado de conocerlo —dijo Harada tendiéndole una mano temblorosa, a lo que Kyou respondió el saludo asegurándose de apretarlo con exagerada fuerza —. ¿Ustedes son amigos? —preguntó disimulando el dolor que le había provocado el agarre de Kyou.

—Novios —respondió éste de inmediato.

Harada dejo salir un "Ahhhh" obviamente desilusionado. Por alguna razón no se le había ocurrido la idea de que su secretaria de hecho tuviera un novio. Sus esperanzas se fueron por los suelos. No era de la clase de hombres que buscaba problemas con otros, y era evidente que había despertado el desagrado de aquel chico de cabello naranja, aunque con justificada razón. Por otra parte se consoló de haberse ahorrado la pena de haber invitado a Tohru a salir y que ella hubiera tenido que rechazarlo.

Era demasiado incomodo ese silencio. Tohru empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, temiendo que algo pasara.

—¡Ei joven! ¡Joven usted no puede estar aquí! —El vigilante había seguido a Kyou después de haberlo visto brincar la barra de control.

—Déjelo, no hay ningún problema. —lo excusó Harada simulando una sonrisa.

—Pero Harada-san, este joven brincó la barra peatonal aun cuando se le había dicho que debía esperar afuera.

—No es gran cosa —repitió —. Bueno Honda-san, Sohma-san. Con su permiso yo debo de retirarme antes de que la lluvia empeore, regresen con cuidado a casa.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero no tenía algo que decirme? —exclamó Tohru alarmada de la abrupta interrupción.

—No era nada importante. Por favor olvídelo. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse con una mirada triste.

Kyou bufó con evidente malhumor. Al menos estaba seguro de que lo había puesto en su lugar. Le molestaba tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas; era asunto de Tohru y no de él dejar en claro que tenía una relación antes de que anduvieran por allí invitándola a salir. Seguramente ella lo habría aclarado de no haber estado él, pero igual le molestaba.

—También nosotros hay que irnos —exclamó aún irritado. Comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la salida.

—¡Ah! Kyou-kun. ¡Pero estás empapado!

En efecto, el tiempo que había durado bajo la lluvia sin su paraguas había bastado para que todo él se hubiera mojado.

Tohru comenzó a correr tras de él hasta conseguir igualar su paso. Kyou recuperó su paraguas donde lo había dejado tirado, aunque ya poca diferencia hacía.

Recorrieron todo el camino de regreso en silencio. Tohru se sentía desconcertada; no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero agradecía un poco a Kyou por haber alcanzado a interrumpir a su jefe antes de que éste le hubiera hecho cualquier clase de proposición y la situación se hubiera vuelto irreversible entre ellos dos, había llegado justo en el momento indicado, que por cierto ¿por qué Kyou había saltado la barra de control peatonal en lugar de esperar afuera si solo eran unos metros de distancia? No solo eso sino que había tirado su paraguas para conseguir ese objetivo, y con lo mucho que odiaba mojarse en la lluvia.

De repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Estas celoso? —se aventuró a preguntar cuando ya se encontraban a menos de un kilómetro de llegar a casa.

Kyou se puso todo rojo.

—¡No estoy celoso! —aseguró, pero su actitud demostró lo contrario.

Tohru río.

—Ésta bien —dijo ella aún entre risas —. ¿Qué querrás comer para la cena? —preguntó cambiando la conversación por un tema que incomodara menos a su novio.

Era lindo que de vez en cuando Kyou se preocupara porque nadie la molestase.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no llovía. Así que Kyou pudo ir tranquilo a continuar su vida cotidiana y Tohru hizo lo mismo.  
La joven se sorprendió un poco cuando al llegar al trabajo un tumulto de chicas la rodearon en cuanto la vieron entrar al edificio.

—Honda-san ¿Quién era ese que te acompañaba ayer?... ¿Práctica artes marciales verdad? ¿Era él verdad?

Tohru no sabía de qué hablaban.

—El de cabello naranja —exclamó otra.

—¡Ah sí! Kyou-kun práctica artes marciales —balbuceó confundida al recordar que en efecto su novio la había acompañado el día de ayer.

—¿Kyou se llama? ¿Es tu amigo? ¿Me lo presentarías? —exclamó una de ellas un poco demasiado guapa, quién no disimulaba su admiración.

—¡Ah no! Si yo fue quién te dije dónde entrenaba ese chico. Si se lo presentara a alguien esa seré yo. —reclamó otra.

—Con permiso señoritas —exclamó Yumiko quien llegaba a salvar a su amiga del aprieto —, Tohru-kun y yo no nos podemos dar el lujo de llegar tarde a la oficina. —la tomó de la mano y la arrastró lejos del bullicio.

Ya en el ascensor las dos chicas iniciaron su charla.

—… ¿Y?, ¿Qué paso ayer? —preguntó Yumiko —. ¿Harada-san te invitó a salir?

—Ahhh… nada de eso. —exclamó Tohru quien ya había olvidado el tema.

Yumiko sonrió. Aunque no pareciese le encantaba el cotilleo.

—Es porque ese chico de cabello naranja te estaba esperando ¿verdad? ¿Él es tu novio?

—Eh… ¿viste a Kyou-kun?

La chica soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que todas lo vieron Tohru-kun,… así que solo llamas la atención de chicos apuestos —suspiró —, con un novio como ese con razón no tenías ningún interés en Harada-san… que suerte tienen algunas. En cualquier caso ten cuidado porqué su sola presencia causo un alboroto entre las mujeres, y algunas de ellas harán todo lo que este a su alcance para quitártelo. —dijo en broma.

Pero Tohru no se lo tomó muy en broma. A veces olvidaba que su novio era de hecho un Sohma y que andaba por la calle llamando la atención de todas las mujeres a su paso.

Su amiga al ver como Tohru analizaba seriamente el asunto, seguramente imaginándose toda clase de escenarios posibles, soltó otra carcajada.

—¿Preocupada?

—No estoy preocupada. —exclamó Tohru mientras se le subían los colores al rostro.

Sí que lo estaba.

* * *

¿Algún review?


End file.
